


S o r r y

by 1NKY_GH05T



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Crying, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Regret, Sad Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NKY_GH05T/pseuds/1NKY_GH05T
Summary: He didnt mean to drive them away





	S o r r y

It was quiet in Bill Denbrough's room, not a sound could be heard aside from the boys stuttering breath and rather quiet sobs as he stared down at his bruised knuckles.  
  
Bruised from Richie's jaw.  
  
Hiccuping sobs slipped from his lips at hot, fat tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks, landing on his hands.  
  
He was hunched over himself, hands out so he could observe his purple and blue knuckles. He wondered if Richie's jaw held that splash of color as well.  
  
He lowered his face and pressed it against his hands, attempting to muffle already quiet cries. He did not want to bother his parents.  
  
He drove all this friends away. He made them go into the neilbot house with them, caused eddie to break his arm and _punched_ Richie in _face_. He drove all his friends away and he was probably never going to get them back.  
  
He rocked a bit, biting down on the back of his hand. He lost Richie and Stan, Ben and Beverly, Mike and _Eddie_. His skin burst under his teeth.  
  
He only bit harder.  
  
The taste of copper filled his mouth.  
  
Stan thought he was crazy.  
  
Eddie's mom hated him.  
  
_Richie hated him._  
  
Slowly, he opened his mouth, releasing his bleeding hand. "I'm sorry.." He croaked, sitting up. "I'm s-s-so suh-sorry.." he scrubbed at his face with his non bleeding and bruise free hand, desperately trying to stop his tears.  
  
He was acting childish.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Richie, I'm sorry-y-y Eddie,"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I'm so-orry Sta-an, I'm ssss-sorry Mike,"  
  
He rocked himself more.  
  
"I'm sorry B-Ben, I'm suh-sorry Bev."  
  
He rocked himself more, biting down on his tongue.  
  
"I'm s-suh-so sorry."  


**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!  
I love bill angst and i feel like there isnt enough


End file.
